The state of the art describes solutions that try to harvest fruits by means of flows and blows of air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,040 describes an apparatus for collecting fruit from trees by cutting them with pulsating jets of compressed air and mechanically collecting them in piles comprising a vertically mounted air tank guide element to which a blower unit is slidably attached which has nozzles at its end, said tank being also in fluid communication with additional auxiliary equipment for individually inverting the branches of the shaft and for collecting the cut fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,864 discloses a fruit picking device for receiving fruit shaken from a tree, a frame, an elongated conveyor mounted on said frame and serving to transport fruit to one end of said frame, a generally rectangular flexible cloth adapted to be rolled and unwound for positioning on the floor below said shaft to receive the fruit shaken therefrom, a roll mounted on said elongate conveyor, one side of said sheet being held along said roll so that when the roll is driven. It further comprises an air cushion constructed of a plurality of material sections joined together to form airways extending longitudinally away from the roll, the channels are interconnected to an inlet chamber which is common to all longitudinal cushion channels and serves to distribute air through the cushion.
Describes a fruit harvester—Catching Frame—with rod support with endless collection means. The harvester comprises a pinion chain which is manipulated to rotate a nozzle simultaneously by means of bevel gears to an oppositely directed position. The compressed air passing upward through a handle and the air supply pipe enters the cavity of the pressure chamber where it is distributed through the nozzles and directed to the vanes of the turbine wheel. The air jets of the nozzles drive the wheels of the turbine in a common direction counterclockwise.